Shadowy Days
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "That's true. I fell in love with him far too deep, And I'm ready to sacrifice everything I have only to make him back to his life again."-shonen ai, oneshot. Request from Azumi. Death charas everywhere.


When he opened his voice mailbox, a familiar voice was heard—

**.**

"_Hey, Ea. It's me._

_This Sunday, will you—cough—accompany me to the newly-built amusement park? I've got two tickets, and I don't want to go alone… Call me back or text me if you're there, okay?" _

**.**

The dark-haired teen sighed, but a faint blush appeared on his white cheeks. Whether that's from the warm water he used at bath or from the invitation, it's still unknown which one was the right one.

He typed a number he knew the most, held his phone next to his ear, and grumbled for a while before someone answered his call.

**/**_"Hello?"_**/**

"It's me, you loafer. Do you still have a ticket for me?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Shadowy Days**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Tragedy – Angst

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **AU (but in different world with 'Their Daily Lives'), shonen ai-ness everywhere, character death**s**, and based on '_Kagerou Days_' song.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistake and shonen ai-ness here **#slapped**

**A/N: **Request fic from _**Azumi**_. Based on _Kagerou Days_? Check. But sorry, I can't make it as a chapter in _Their Daily Lives_—I planned it to be a soft story with happy ending, my friend. **(TvT) **Hope you like this one~ **#criesoncorner**

**Oo—O—oO **

_**I'm living just repeating those things, over and over.**_

**[Lost Words/**_**Nakushita Kotoba**_** © No Regret Life]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Aah~ Good to see you can accompany me, Ea~!"

Ea said nothing but a soft murmur that Landkarte couldn't hear properly.

The light-haired teen chuckled amusedly before pulled Ea toward the entrance gate. "Let's go inside. I promise you won't get bored there if you're with me—"

"You're saying it as if I'm going to break down crying like a child," said Ea in a rather annoyed manner. He was frowning, and if Landkarte didn't hold his hand, he must have crossed them in front of his chest. Sulking? Yes, it's.

This time, the amused chuckle turned into a naughty smirk that Ea hated the most (but annoyingly, he always wanted Landkarte to show him more and more that kind of smirk everyday). "And now you're sulking like a kid will do. Who's the kid now, hmm?"

Ea felt like he was going to hit this jerk with nearest and heaviest object he could reach.

**.**

**(**"_Please, save him! I'll do everything to keep him alive—_

**.**

'_Half past ten on thirteenth day of April_', that's what appeared on his phone screen when Ea took a look at it. He was about to text someone when he heard Landkarte was talking to a child, gave him a ball that the child dropped near his legs (a red ball with some white on it, like **blood** splattered all over the snow—something that made him started to feel uneasy), and patted the child's head happily before the child returned to his mother, who was waiting near an ice cream shop.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ Ea's heartbeat became faster unconsciously. He walked with worried face toward Landkarte, who was looking at his phone screen too and almost ran when the dark-haired boy realized something was **indeed** amiss there.

A woman scream was heard seconds before a grand piano fell from a high tower and right to the place where Landkarte stood.

Ea wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Something was pressuring his voice until it won't appear. Something strange was grabbing his hands and feet until he couldn't run and save Landkarte—

(_and he saw his comrade, __**beloved**__ one, and most important one's eyes widened when something dark was about to __**crush**__ him directly from above_)

-**"RUN, LANDKARTE!"**

But it's all too late.

Far too late.

His voice returned to normal after the damned grand piano **crushed** the light-haired teen in seconds.

Right before he lost his consciousness, he could see red stain splattered all over the place near the one where Landkarte stood on before.

**.**

-_I'll do everything you want if it's to make him continues his life!"_**)**

**.**

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his familiar bedroom's ceiling with a lamp shining brightly far above him. With wide and scared eyes, Ea took a look around, and he realized that he was only dreaming.

(_a dream that looked far too real from his usual dream—a nightmare that made he shivered for the first time_)

A loud sound from a banged door (Ea pitied his bedroom door which always be a victim whenever someone wanted to meet him immediately) and a shocking face appeared from outside.

With cheerful and happy face as usual, as if nothing ever happened before, Landkarte smiled at him and said, "Let's go to the amusement park now, Ea! I bet you'll **never** forget our day there!"

Ea's face became paled in seconds.

**.**

**(**_"Why do you want to keep him living that long?_

_Is it because you love him?"_**)**

**.**

"Ea? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not—I saw you being **crushed **by a falling grand piano from a high tower and blood splattered from the place where **you **once stood on and how the hell can I forget about it, _**even if it's just in a dream**_?!" was something Ea wanted to say as an answer. He opened his mouth to say it out loud, but he chose another answer instead and replied it with, "I'm fine. Just having a nightmare last night."

Was it happened last night? It seemed like happened today—

Ea looked at his phone screen again, and frozen in second. He glanced around him to see nothing like a high tower, and took a deep sigh.

"Nightmare is only nightmare, no matter how you look at it," Ea muttered far too soft for his own voice until Landkarte couldn't hear him. The taller teen looked at him with worried face, and then put his hand on Ea's forehead to check his temperature—something that Ea wanted to avoid, but he let him did it in the end. Ea just held Landkarte's hand tight with a rather frowning face and made Landkarte chuckled softly. "What's wrong, Ea? You look like you're going to cry."

He was. But Ea was too dishonest to confess it directly. And even without him saying it loudly, Ea knew Landkarte knew what's he thinking right now.

"Then, shall I buy you a warm tea? I'm sure you'll be healed in second after you drink it."

"…okay, then…"

Landkarte took off his jacket (his warm and comfortable white hooded jacket) and put it on Ea instead. While smiling widely to calm an uneasy Ea, he told the dark-haired boy that _**he'd be back before Ea realized he has gone**_.

(_and nobody would ever think __**the other meaning**__ of those words, wouldn't they?_)

When Ea was about to tell him he needed something different to calm himself, Landkarte's word became reality.

Ea could do nothing but widened his eyes in shock when a truck—an uncontrollable one with a panicked driver inside—hit Landkarte in seconds when the teen was going to cross the street.

Another blood splattered all over Landkarte's snowy white jacket, and the real owner of it was laying with his eyes widened in surprise on the bloody street.

Another screaming voice was heard.

(_An __**unforgettable day**__ indeed, eh, Ea?_)

**.**

**(**_"That's true._

_I fell in love with him far too deep,_

_and I'm ready to sacrifice __**everything**__ I have only to make him back to his life again."_**)**

**.**

Ea woke up before his alarm rang and a certain loafer barged in like it was his own room.

The dark-haired teen's face was pale, as pale as a corpse would be. His breath was uncontrollable, his hands were shaking madly, and his usually stoic amethyst eyes were in fear.

He's afraid to lose his beloved one one more time.

Ignoring his current appearance, the messy-haired teen with eerie pale skin descended from his heavenly comfortable bed and ran toward the stairs, where he knew someone would have to walk on there to reach his bedroom. And he was right—Landkarte was in the middle of the stairs, ready to greet him with wide smile on his face, and didn't realize how frightened Ea and his family was when a crack appeared on the ceiling far above his head.

Right before something heavy from the attic could touch Landkarte and crushed him again, Ea ran toward him and pushed him down.

Landkarte's eyes widened in shock when a dusty grand piano was about to fall on Ea.

Ignoring Landkarte and his family's worried shouts, Ea smiled at him—tearfully, shaking uncontrollably, and _**happily**_.

**[**"Good bye, Landkarte."**]**

Seconds after he said the farewell words, blood splattered all over the stairs where he once stood on. Shattered bone sounds could be heard and made his mother screamed hysterically in fear.

**.**

Far, far behind him, a familiar person in black cloak was leaning himself against the nearest wall. He was failed on his task—he was failed on making his beloved one farther away from his death.

Just like what 'that person' said, death was **unavoidable**. No matter what he did, death would always seek its target and embraced them tightly on its deadly arms.

With shaking voice and tearful electric lime eyes, the light-haired teen with asymmetrical bangs whispered to nothingness in despair:

**[**"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Ea."**]**

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**A/N:** *looks around, and then smiled nervously* Okaay… So I 'killed' them both. Twice for Landkarte, and 'once' for dear Ea. **#slapped**

I was planned to make this later because I asked my friend to download it (I don't have this song on my MP3 playlist, sadly), but since I'm afraid many more tasks will appear from now on, I made this at night with my phone's MP3 player playing other tragic songs such as Avenged Sevenfold's _Dear God_, No Regret Life's _Nakushita Kotoba_, Gombloh's _Kugadaikan Cintaku _(humor-tragic song, far older than me), Siam Shade's 1/3 _Junjou na Kanjou_, etc. My oh my, don't ask me how old the last two songs are when compared with my own age… **U(=w=)a**

And, yes—I didn't make the deaths similar with one in the song, since it'll be a songfic. The main points from the song are 'getting killed to protect someone, repeated for many times, and finally sacrifices himself to end the endless cycle—even though the first victim are the one who're willing to sacrifice itself to protect the latter'. I put those here—I did. Just… improvising. **(-_-)U**

Anyway, concrit, please…? *run away before get killed by those two's fans*


End file.
